Talk:Catherine Fox
Grey Sloan Does she work part-time at Grey Sloan now? Because she has her own lab coat now and she kept referring to the "us" when she said the new Chief needs to push the staff, indicating she considers herself part of that staff. Tooniee (Page me!) 16:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *I would guess more than part-time. I assume she's living in Seattle now because they're married. She probably still travels a lot for work, but I think Seattle's her home base now. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *Should we add her as part of GSM's staff? GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 17:35, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't know. She has made only scarce appearances and hasn't actually practiced medicine at the hospital this season, so I wouldn't do it just for the sake of being certain until mentioned otherwise. Tooniee (Page me!) 17:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) *I added Catherine Avery as part of the GSM staff. Ever since season 12, Debbie Allen has been credited as an EP, so while she's not a series regular, she's officially part of the GA production team. Regarding her character, she never wears her BY lab coat anymore (at least from Season 12 and all her appearances in 13), and she has scheduled surgeries at GSM. I think it's safe to say she's part of the staff. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 10:45, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Board seat Is it possible she took over Derek's seat on the board? We know she likes to meddle, but I assume she has no legal right to meddle in the decision of Chief of Surgery as Jackson is the foundation's representative. Tooniee (Page me!) 14:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) *Yes, I would say that's possible. Even with Jackson being the foundation's representation, she might still have the ability to make some decisions, though. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:28, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I assume that it's highly likely that she does have power to overthrow the boards decisions, even if Jackson is the foundation's representative. I subtly remember her saying something to Richard about her position as chief of the foundation meaning she has authority.-Original Authority (talk) 14:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It's confusing. She was all about keeping her own house in Boston in You're My Home but now here she is in Seattle and meddling in board business. I would find it odd that both she and Jackson can vote on the Chief (which I assume they could, seeing as they were both present during the presentations and it was made to look like her vote was the only thing that was standing in Bailey's way). Tooniee (Page me!) 14:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) As the Chairman of the Harper Avery Foundation, techincally it's Catherine's vote that Jackson must abide by: she and Jackson are the same vote. Since Debbie Allen hasn't joined the cast as a regular or it's been mentioned on the show, I don't think it's canon that she repalced Derek's board seat, at least not yet. Maybe season 12 will address it. 03:36, October 12, 2015 (UTC)